First Meeting
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: The first meeting of Severus and Lily. Please excuse any mistakes, I'm Canadian, not British.


**Severus' and Lily's first meeting, enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Future Starkid Member, since she encouraged me to edit this and put it up!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>As Lily walked down the street, she couldn't help but notice a pale, black haired boy reading a book walking down the street. She stared at him for a while, yet she didn't realize that they were going to run ink each other until it was too late.<p>

They ran into each other, and the book flew out of the boys hands and hit Lily's head full force. By the end of this, the two children were on the ground, Lily crying from the force of the hardcover book. The boy sat up, rubbing his head. He noticed Lily, and immediately went over to her.

"What happened?" He asked. It took her a moment to catch her breath and reply.

"Um, I think your book hit me."

The boy thought for a moment. 'What book was I reading?' He thought. 'Oh well, she's hurt, doesn't matter what book I was reading.' "Are you all right?" He asked Lily.

"My head just really hurts." Lily started. She sniffled, then continued. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Severus Snape. Who are you?"

"I'm Lily Evans. I live down the street." She answered as she pointed towards where she was originally walking. "I've never seen you before. What school do you go to?"

"I go to Bay North Elementary, year four. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because you're cute. By the way, I'm in the same year, and school. It's odd that I've never seen you before."

"It really is odd. Anyways, would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

"You just met me, why would you want me to come to your house?"

"Because you seem nice, even if your book hit me. So what do you say?" It took Severus a moment to think.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." So the two children walked down the street, talking as they went along.

"So, what are you having for dinner?" Severus asked.

"Uh, I think we're having some sort of soup." Lily answered. She hoped that he would like it, Severus seemed nice, and she would love to have him as a friend.

"That's nice. I like soup." Severus replied with a smile.

"What's your favourite kind?"

"Probably turkey soup. Or chicken noodle, but I don't get to have that often."

"Why not?" Lily enquired.

"Uh, my parents don't cook that often."

"Why not?"

"Um, just reasons. D'you think we could perhaps stop talking about it though please?"

"Okay, that's fine. So, where do you live? Because I get this feeling that you aren't from around here."

"I live on Vulcan Road. It's about 45 minutes from the school." Lily was shocked. 45 minutes? It must take him forever to get to school, she thought.

"Do you walk to school?" She asked nervously.

"Most of the time. Sometimes my father drives me." Severus said. _Father. Most people don't address their dads like that. _Lily thought.

"Well, that's not too bad." Lily said as they slowed down, approaching Lily's house. "Well, this is my house."

"This is your house?" Severus said in disbelief. "I pass here every day. I would've paid more attention to it if I knew the girl who lived here was so pretty though." He turned his head with a smile.

Lily blushed a light pink, and smiled. "Okay, well, uh, let's go inside."

"'Kay," He said in short reply.

The two children walked into the house. "I'm home mum!" Lily yelled as she took off her light coat. "Sev, you can just put your jacket there if you'd like," She said pointing to a coat rack near the radiator. "And your shoes can just go on the rack."

"Okay, just give me a minute." He said quietly in response. _Sev is a nice nickname. _He thought. He wasn't sure why she had called him that, but it made him happy, so it didn't really matter.

Lily's mother walked into the front porch, wiping her hands on a towel. "Hello Lily, I was just- oh, who's this?" She asked.

"This is Severus, mum. I invited him over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Lily said to her mother with hope.

"Of course not. Hello Severus, I'm Rose, Lily's mum. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a smile, offering her hand for a handshake.

Severus shook her hand, and said, "Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Severus, as you've been told."

"Okay, well, I was saying earlier that I was just finishing up dinner. Lily, would you go upstairs and get Petunia?"

"'Course mum. Be back in a second." Lily said before she rushed up the stairs to get her sister.

"Okay, Severus, you can just come into the dining room to wait or them. Is that okay?" Rose asked.

"O-of course," Severus stuttered out. Now that Lily wasn't there, he was rather self-conscious.

"Petunia, you _need _to go downstairs! Mum is waiting for us so we can have dinner!"

"Lily, I'll be down in a minute, I said! Calm down!"

The two heard from upstairs. "Oh, that's normal. Just ignore it," Stacey said.  
>Just then, the two girls came down the stairs.<p>

"Oh, who's this?" Petunia asked, looking at Severus.

"Tuney, this is Severus." Lily started. "Severus, this is my sister Petunia."

"Hello Severus. Nice to meet you." Petunia stuck out her hand for a handshake. Severus shook her hand nervously.

"Nice to meet you too." Severus said.

"Okay you three, dinner's on the table! Go eat!" Rose yelled to them.

"'Kay!" The three said in unison. They sat down at the table.

"Are you going to be eating at the table mum?" Petunia asked.

"No, I thought that you three would like to have the table to yourselves." Rose said, bringing her dinner to the kitchen. "I'm eating in the kitchen. Now, you guys can just serve yourselves and take what you like."

With that, Rose walked completely out of the dining room, leaving the three children by themselves, along with a short silence.

"So, I'm just going to get my food," Lily muttered quietly.

"I think I will too," Severus said quietly.

"My goodness, you two are so weird. You're just so alike." Petunia said.

"R-really? We didn't notice, did we Severus?" Lily stuttered.

"No, we, erm, didn't."

"Hmm, well, it's quite obvious to me. Now, I'm just going to join mum in the kitchen to eat." Petunia said before she got some food and exited the dinging room.

"Well, uh, how do you like it here Sev?" Lily asked, using her nickname for him.

"It's a lovely house, but Petunia isn't very pleasant. You know what I mean?" Sev asked.

Lily laughed a bit before replying. "I'm her sister, of course I know that."

Sev scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that is true."

The two continued for a bit, but soon it was time for Severus to go home.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Sev asked Lily with a smile.

"Of course," Lily said, looking at her feet with a smile.

"'Kay then. See you tomorrow, Lily." Sev leaned over, kissed Lily on the cheek, and quickly left to hide his blush.

"Uh... bye." Lily raised a hand to her now red cheek, extremely happy. She smiled, and went back into her house. _I can't wait until tomorrow, _she thought.  
>She knew that her life wouldn't be the same without him, even if they had just met a short while ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, second HP fic! I might put up a part of their first year at Hogwarts, but I'm not sure yet, depends on if you guys like this.<strong>


End file.
